


A feast fit for a princess

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: 69, Age Play, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, F/M, Female Will Graham, Lingerie, Non-Sexual Age Play, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Will is named Willow, Winston is a teddy!, they stop the age play during sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 07:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19942363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Female Will Graham calling Hannibal Daddy.You’re welcome.





	A feast fit for a princess

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: Age play stops during sex,
> 
> But there is still Daddy kink 
> 
> Of cause.

Sitting on the floor with her teddy, was Willow Graham. She loved to play with Winston as she waited for Daddy to come home from work.

She was wearing the new set of lingerie that Hannibal bought for her. It was soft and silky to the touch. It was a deep red colour, that had lace trimming along the hems. It hugged every curve on her lovely body. At one point, Willow was skinny to the point of being anorexic. Jack began to notice her eating disorder and immediately introduced her to Doctor Lecter, to possibly find a way to get her to a healthier weight.

At first she hated him. He was snobby and she hated being psychoanalysed. However, after getting to know the doctor a bit better, she soon realised what a gentleman he was.

He would make her delicious food, that gave her the urge to eat again, he would never miss a chance to compliment her, even when she thought she looked awful, and he really did help her with her mental health.

They soon fell in love, and after they finished the psychology sessions, they began a romantic relationship together.

While they were very different people, they had one thing in common 

They were both very kinky.

It all started when during a rough patch in Willow’s recovery.

“Willow, I think we should try a new technique in your psychological recovery.” Hannibal said as he sat opposite Willow in his office.

“What do you suggest?” She asked with scepticism.

“Daddy Dom, Little Girl” 

Willow could not believe what she had just heard.

“Excuse me?” She asked in shock “I thought this was a professional relationship we have?” 

“I can assure you Willow, it is. A couple of very high up psychologists I know, highly recommended it.” He told her.

“Alright” She said, willing to give it a go “What does it entail?”

Hannibal explained that on occasion, Willow would retreat to a part of her mind that is younger than her actual age. 

On one of their previous sessions, Willow had confessed about her troubled childhood, Hannibal told her that she could surround herself in that part of her, to somehow bring her comfort.

She shrugged and accepted the offer.

Once she got passed the awkwardness of the situation, she actually got to really enjoy it.

Back to the present, were Will was expecting to see her daddy come home.

The door suddenly clicked open, and in Came Hannibal. “Hello, precious” he greeted the girl.

“Daddy!” She Cried with excitement as she ran into his arms.

“How’s My Good girl?” Hannibal’s voice was muffled from his face in Will’s curls. 

“Fine Daddy.” She said in her childish voice.

Hannibal smiled and said “now baby, it’s time to eat dinner.”

“But, I Wanna play” She wined.

Hannibal gave her a dangerous look “Do you want spankies?” He asked rhetorically. Even though Willow loved being sparked, it was the thought of disappointing daddy that upset her.

“No daddy. I promise that I’ll be a good girl” she pouted.

“Good. Now let’s go have some dinner, hm?” 

“Yay” she squealed as they made their way to the kitchen.

She plopped herself on one of the seats of the Kitchen island, and watched daddy intensely as he made food.

Daddy was very pretty when he made food.

His hands were big and warm, his shirt sleeves were rolled above his elbows, which showed off his strong forearms.

It make Willow’s pussy wet.

She could feel slickness developing in her pretty red panties.

She wriggled in her seat at the moist sensation in her undies, as Hannibal set a nice plate of food in front of her.

“Whatever is wrong, my dear?” Asked the Lithuanian man.

Willow looked at Hannibal sheepishly “my little panties are all wet daddy” she confessed.

Hannibal grinned “Well, we can’t have that, now can we? Once you finish dinner, we can have some play time, hm?”

The prospect of play time, immediately brought Willow’s appetite (and clitoris) to life, as she greedily tucked into her food.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

With dinner finished, Willow and daddy went to bed.

“What game are we gonna play?” Asked Willow in a cute voice, still in character even though she was asked a serious question.

“I think we should play “first time” hm?” Suggested the older man.

“Yaaay!” Cried the curly haired girl in excitement.

“Go lie on the bed honey” Hannibal softly commanded. Willow obeyed and set herself on the bed, with her thighs slightly spread.

The ashy blonde man climbed onto the bed, between Willow’s thighs “I’m going to need you to be a big girl now Willow”

They both knew that age-play was a completely psychological, professional relationship between the two, and both agreed that bringing sex into it would be inappropriate.

“What are you gonna do daddy?” Asked Willow, seductively biting her lips.

“I’m going to play with this naughty pussy of yours” Hannibal rasped.

He pushed the thin material of the panties away from her labia, and slowly tapped the puffy lips with his fingers.

“Hmm, Daddy, not enough...” The curly haired woman softly whined.

The Lithuanian man could feel how wet Willow was, and gathered her slick fluid onto his fingers, before carefully inserting his fingers passed her pussy lips.

“Yaaah, Daddy!” She moaned prettily.

Hannibal was so fixated on fingering his baby girl, that he completely forgot about his own hard on. Willow noticed the big bulge in her daddy’s pants, and brought her foot onto it, rubbing it slowly with her toes.

The man above her grunted at the sensation. “Baby girl.” He Said in a stern voice “Are you being naughty?” 

She smiled cheekily “No daddy” 

Hannibal grabbed her ankle, making her jump in shock, he then flipped her onto her back, removing her panties and started repeatedly spanking her booty.

“Waaah! Daddy, no!” Cried Willow in a very unconvincing manner “I want you to finger my coochie!” 

“Only Good girls get fingered.” Replied the man through gritted teeth.

Every time his hand made contact with her round rump, it was like an instant jolt of pleasure and pain rippled through Willow’s body.

Once Hannibal was satisfied with the redness of Willow’s backside, he moved on to her vag

And what a glorious sight to behold 

It was covered in her juices, her clitoris was swollen and her gaping hole spasmed at his presence.

The throb of his manhood remained him that he was hard

And he needed realise.

Hannibal leaned down to Willow’s ear, and whispered “Your favourite number” 

The code.

Hannibal lay on his back, with Willow crawling towards him and turning her back to him, lifting her leg over the side of his head and grabbing his penis.

The older man was greeted with the sight of his baby girl’s puss in his face.

Willow wrapped her lips around the tip of her daddy’s member, then swallowed him whole.

Hannibal grabbed Willow’s still sore rear end, and plunged his face in her crotch.

Both loved the taste of the each other’s genitalia. 

Although Hannibal loved being sucked off, he still wanted to save his cum for her pussy.

He tapped her thigh to signal his incoming orgasm. She got the gist and reluctantly got off his erection. She moved herself, so that her knees were either side of Hannibal’s narrow hips.

“Are you ready baby?” He asked 

“Always, Daddy” She replied.

Willow slowly let her body take the large erection in her vagina, as she lowered her self.

The pair were now panting, as Willow bounced on her daddy’s big dong.

“Ah! Pound my pussy daddy!” She squealed.

“I have every intention of doing so!” Grunted the man beneath her.

Hannibal soon Came inside of her, satisfied with the pleasure he brought to her. Willow soon followed as her pussy drenched Hannibal’s member further with her cum.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

Willow was fast asleep with Winston in her arms.

Hannibal watched her with a lazy smile, before the post sex exhaustion finally hit him, and closed his eyes to sleep.

Willow was dreaming about all the fun daddy and her could have on day off

It was definitely a wet dream.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and kudos 
> 
> Thank ya!


End file.
